Corruption on a Daily Basis
by OsakaHugger
Summary: This story is on hold.
1. Preface

Corruption on a Daily Basis (Draft)

Posted by OsakaRAWR, Jul 15 2009, 03:55 PM

Admin/Owner Options

* Publish Entry

* Lock Entry

* Delete Entry

* Edit Entry

**The story is slowly progressing, please tell me any faults/what you think of it.**

**Also note that the Preface happened ****just hours before chapter one. **

Corruption on a Daily Basis

**Preface: **

"Hiya Teddy!" said Jack while walking into Ted's office in an uninterested way.

"Sit down Jack, we've got a lot to discuss" said Ted very seriously.

"Sup?" said Jack, still very uninterested.

"Jack, you've been working here for one week, correct?"

"That's right man! And I'm loving it to bits!"

"Well, according to your record, you've been given two assignments. To make 100 copies* of a certain file, and to water the plants. Which of those have you completed successfully?"

"Both man! I'm no idiot!" said Jack light-headed.

"WRONG! You've made 100 copies of your --s and set the plants on fire!"

"That's a classic! Employees always make copies of their ---ts!" said Jack amused.

"But how the h--- did you set fire to the plants with water!?" asked Ted hysterically.

"I guess it wasn't ordinary water then. You guys probably are too stupid to get non-flammable water in this place" said Jack relaxed, while some employees started watching.

"Alright, get out. You're fired! Get your shhh and get out!" shouted Ted, all employees we're now pressed against the window of Ted's office.

"And what are you looking at?!" shouted Ted at the employees, while Jack was already packing his stuff at his desk.

"Goodbye cubicle" said Jack sad.

Jack walked out of the office, into the streets of Falador.

"That's what you get from ignoring orders, you moron!" shouted Ted out of the window.

"Shut up old man!" shouted Jack, he saw Ted nimbly jumping out of the window and running to Jack.

"What did you say!?" shouted Ted hysterically.

"Catch me if you can, beardy" shouted Jack, and he ran away.

Ted knew he couldn't keep up with Jack, so he quickly took off his shoe and threw it at Jack.

He hit a guard.

"Oi! YOU BE TRIPPIN'" shouted the guard angrily at Ted.

"Ehh… sorry!" shouted Ted apologetically, and Ted waved at the guard.

"Yeah you better be, j----ss!" shouted the Guard.

Ted turned around and walked back to his office. Jack stopped when he saw Ted turning around, Jack was now a jobless man.

"Off to the job agency then" said Jack as if it was a weekly thing. Which it was.

Jack walked past the hairdresser and the bank, and entered the job agency.

"Look who's here! Jack! Got fired again?" asked Melanie, the secretary.

"Hi Mel, yeah, working's hard!" said Jack while laughing.

"Boss! Jack's here! And you owe me twenty bucks!" shouted Melanie at her boss's office.

"Send him in!" shouted the boss from within his office.

Jack stumbled into the office.

"Heya! I'm back Ray!" said Jack, reaching out to give Ray a hand.

"Hey Jack, nice to see you. Looking for a job I assume?" asked Ray nicely.

"Yep, are there any new ones?" asked Jack interested.

"Well, thanks to you, there aren't that many jobs for people like you left. Umm… let's see… I got the usual window cleaner, concierge, and bartender… Nothing new here. Sorry Jack"

"Ah, that's too bad. Well, I'll be off then. Thanks for your time. See you next week!" said Jack, while reaching out his hand to say goodbye.

Ray shook Jack's hand and Jack left, it was already getting dark.

*Copies were typed-out on a typewriter back then. Instead, Jack drew pictures of his ass and passed them round.


	2. A Life Changing Night

**Chapter One: A Life-Changing Night.**

**!Note: Chapter one can be seen as a second Preface, as it happens before the real storyline begins. **

It was late in the evening, Jack wandered about.

"This was such a useless day" thought Jack sadly.

He walked toward the Tavern on the main square, opened the door and slammed in loudly behind him.

"Geez, what're you doing slamming the door so loudly?" asked Frank, the bartender.

"Ugh, I just lost my job, again, I'm out of money for a week, got no future, the usual..." explained Jack sadly.

"Well of course if you're so pessimistic about everything, look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?"

"Well... you couldn't sink any lower can you? I mean, that's kinda good..." said Frank while laughing.

"Yeah thanks for clearing that up for me, as if I didn't know already" responded Jack sarcastically.

"You could always go to Varrock, I've heard you could make a fortune even if you start out broke"

"And where am I supposed to live? The slums are big because of people like me..."

"You'll figure something out! You're not dumb, just broke!"

"Now that you mention it. I should get smarter!"

"That's not gonna happen. I'm telling you, go to Varrock, your life will be better"

"You telling me to go away ain't that motivating!"

"Well that's just your own damn fault isn't it? YOU are being a lazy, broke man. Go do something with your life"

"Not until I'm motivated, taking the trip to Varrock ain't pretty!" said Jack annoyed

"Fine! But if you won't go to Varrock, you ain't damn coming to this bar no more!" shouted Ted hysterically angry.

"FINE! But if I'd go to Varrock I won't be coming to this bar anymore anyway!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!" shouted Ted angrily.

"FINE!" responded Jack angrily.

"GET THE FUDGE OUT JACK!"

"Right" said Jack while walking out of the Tavern.

Jack crossed the square, taking the main road to the Eastern part of Falador.

He walked next to the park, and stopped at the entrance.

"Look at those people, they're happy. Running around being fit, flirting on a bench, being able to enjoy tea next to a kissing couple… Why can't I enjoy my life?" said Jack sad.

'You have to do something with your life man! You can do it! As you said before you're no idiot! You just really, really enjoy stupidity" thought Jack laughing at his own thoughts.

Jack walked past the East bank of Falador, he smelled smoke, what could be on fire at this time of day?

Jack walked further into his neighborhood. The smoke became thicker, as if houses were burning.

He ran closer to his house; he saw firemen running around with hoses, screaming people running around with random items out of their house.

'Hahaha! Let's see which block is burning…' thought Jack, enjoying the sorrow of others.

He walked to his block.

"...Holy shhh! That's my house!" shouted Jack.

Jack fell to the ground in despair.

"Fuuu I'm ruined!... Or maybe not... Maybe this is a sign, maybe I should go to Varrock!"

"Excuse me sir? Was this your house?" asked a passing White Knight nicely.

"Yes... I have just lost everything..." responded Jack in despair.

"Come with me, Sir Amik Varze ordered us to take the residents to sleep in the Castle's dorms tonight. You'll have to find yourself a place to sleep tomorrow though!"

"Thank you... thank you so much" said Jack on his knees.

Jack was taken to the castle and peacefully spent the night there, surrounded by his neighbors. The next day he decided to leave Falador behind, to start his live over again in Varrock.

The White Knights offered to pay a cart-driver to take Jack to Varrock, Jack accepted and was taken to Varrock.

"Thanks!" said Jack to the cart-driver when they arrived in Varrock.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Just be careful, this place can suck you into a downright spiral in no-time" explained the cart-driver.

"I know that, but thanks anyway! Off I go"

Jack walked to the main square 'Moon Plaza' it was called. He looked around, it was very crowded.

"Let's see if I can find a job here"


End file.
